gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumiko Kanzaki
Rumiko Kanzaki is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E2, and the main protagonist of Gundam Build Divers - Regulation E. She is the leader of the Rising Ravens and Elizabeth Kennedy's former rival and eventual friend. She is also Sean Harrington's girlfriend. She is the main antagonist of the Ravens of Solitude arc under the guise of "Raven Harlot", but she eventually becomes a supporting protagonist after she came to terms with her past and became Rumiko once more. Personality As Rumiko Kanzaki At her core, Rumiko is a sweet, gentle, and kind individual. She usually shows her artistic talents when it comes to making Gunpla; such as her old custom Beargguy III model called "Mr. Pandagguy". Her artistic morals and admiration for Gundam and Gunpla were what helped her earn Alice Agafonov's respect and friendship. She is also a helpful person who offers to help her friends and peers by offering advice, assistance, and tips to those wanting to build a Gunpla, as well as to partake in Gunpla Battles. Another aspect of her personality is her habit of bragging to her friends by showing off her Gunpla model collection, as well as the Gunpla that she has made herself. After giving her speech following her loss against Elizabeth, she became shy and nervous due to the fears she had developed of her team viewing her as an outcast due to her past actions. Over time, however, she finally opened herself up to them as they finally begin to accept her as their leader, and as a friend, for who she is. It's thanks to this, she becomes more confident and determined in her abilities as a team leader; an artist; and a Gunpla fighter, becoming the person she used to be once more. As Raven Harlot Her personality underwent a complete reversal from what she used to be once she took on the Raven Harlot persona; becoming a cold, aloof, and corrupted individual who often taunts other Gunpla fighters after they lose to their opponents in a ruthless and sadistic manner. She also cared less about others or their feelings, and only cared about herself. She is also susceptible to suffering panic attacks, which was revealed to be a result of the trauma she suffered while she was still Rumiko. This dramatic change in her personality in the first thirteen episodes of the series came as a result of two factors that greatly corrupted her mentality: her phobia of men, and her former peers (including Alice) losing respect for her after the incident that happened during a field trip to America. However, after suffering one last panic attack following her loss against Elizabeth, she finally realized the error in her ways as she broke down in tears and reflected on her past actions before apologizing to her fellow teammates for her abusive treatment towards them, and to Elizabeth for taunting her. Appearance History Early life Rumiko was born in the Japanese prefecture of Chiba. Her father was a Japanese entrepreneur, while her mother was an artist. In elementary school, she was well known and respected among her peers for her artistic values as she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an artist just like her mother during her youth. Field Trip to America During her freshman year in high school, Rumiko's class won a field trip to America as a result of the school's fundraiser contest. It was during that time that she gained interest in building and customizing her own Gunpla, much to the dismay of her classmates (except for Alice Agafonov, who is also a Gunpla fan). On her way home from school one day, she showed excitement for the trip as she wants to learn how to speak English and study aboard in America in the future while continuing her profession as an artist. The following day, she left for America with her school and her classmates. A Dramatic Turn of Events Ravens of Solitude arc Raven's Past Discovered Raven vs. Elizabeth Aftermath Making Amends Relationships Trivia *In terms of backstory and character development, Rumiko is based on from . *Rumiko's character image themes are Ijiwaru no Koi in the Build Fighters series, and Beginner Driver in the Build Divers series. Both of which are sung by her voice actress. **Additionally, her first image theme serves as the ending theme of Episode 15 of the anime, as it shows Rumiko's change of heart now that she came to terms with her past and overcame the trauma she went through since her first year in high school. **She is one of only two characters with two image songs, the other being Elizabeth Kennedy